The Runaway Rocking Horse
by Tantalize
Summary: She didn't even see it coming.


The Runaway Rocking Horse

**The Runaway Rocking Horse**

**Summery: It did not matter what Barkis did with the likes of her. It did not matter because Emily was his. His to love. His to fool. His to break. (The night of Emily's murder) One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Corpse Bride or the angry, terrifying music I had to listen to so this would turn out as intended. Enjoy.**

-

-

-

It was easy. She broke so easily.

It was almost pathetic how quickly she broke in my grasp.

Yes, absolutely pathetic.

Emily was a strong spirited girl, and I was hoping I would have the pleasure of slowly watching her crumble away inside. One small part at a time; until all of little pieces of her soul became too small to fit back together.

And then I would destroy her for good.

I remember that night clearly. Emily had been radiant as always; even the remains of her mangled and bloodied body seemed to be glowing.

She never saw it coming. Perhaps that was for the best. Although I had been looking forward to _enjoying_ her, I decided at the last moment it would be a tad to dramatic for my taste.

So, her death had been quick and not quite as painful as I had originally intended.

And they say I'm a selfish man. How ridiculous.

I grabbed her gloved hand and started to drag her across the forest clearing. This would be finished soon, I would finally be rid of her, and her money would finally be mine.

"Oh, my dear, don't look at me like that," I muttered, glancing at her now frozen features. Her eyes were closed, but the expression of horror and shock seemed to be etched into her face anyway. It was quite disturbing, really.

She wasn't allowed to look at me like that.

"Oh Emily," I sighed, wiping my brow as I cleared a spot and readied my shovel, "You must not look so unhappy, dear," I muttered, moving a small strand of hair from her face, "it isn't very becoming of you."

I started to dig, shoveling the dirt aside quickly in hopes that I would finish soon. This whole event was taking much longer than I would have liked it to, and I was getting rather tired of dealing with her. I was ready to wash my hands of the chaos that seemed to follow this girl.

Then it started to rain. I was wearing my good jacket, too. Oh the sacrifices I made for that girl even after her death. What a waste. "My darling, it seems the sky is weeping for you!" I called, shoveling aside another pile of dirt. Weeping or not, the rain would surely hide all traces that either of us had been there. Excellent.

Tossing my shovel aside, I practically skipped over to where my Emily was, for the rain had given me an extra spring in my step, and I was not about to punish myself for my great accomplishments.

"My darling," I murmured, "You were such a good girl. Like clay in my hands, you did what I asked of you without batting an eye. It was comical really, and the same thing happened every time. I would request something; you would hesitate, just for a moment, as if your opinion on the subject _mattered_! Comical, indeed!" I grabbed her gloved hand once and began to drag her toward her shallow grave.

"How I have wondered what went on in that little head of yours! Did you not understand that you were _mine_? Were you forgetting that you had no choice but to submit to _my_ will?"

My darling said nothing, and I continued to drag her across the clearing. She was much heavier than I remembered.

"Well, then again, my darling, you were never really the brightest torch in the castle, but you were such a good girl. Yes, for after your moment of hesitation, you would agree, and carry out the task I had given you in a heartbeat." I paused a minute and chuckled at my own joke, _heartbeat. _

"Yes, my darling, you were like a rocking horse. An animal made to be free, yet never meant to go anywhere but back and fourth." I shoved her into her grave, trying to cover her as quickly as possible.

"My rocking horse," I whispered, shoveling the dirt over the body. "Forever mine." I said.

"Until we meet again, my love. Which hopefully, will not be very soon." Only her face remained, it was still staring. Looking up into the night sky with a fixed expression of horror on it.

"Sleep now, and wait for a prince to awake you with a kiss. Like an ending in one of those idiotic fairytales you read." With one last shovelful of dirt, she disappeared into the earth.

"Sleep now, my little rocking horse. And just like you're supposed to, just like the good rocking horse you are; stay. Sleep through eternity. I know you long to be free; you long to run away from this. But like the good rocking horse you are, you'll long to be free, but never do anything but move back and fourth."

End.

**A/N: This was incredibly difficult to write. Barkis is such a 1-sided character that, well, it's a different experience to write from his point of view. Hopefully this gave Emily a little justice and gave Barkis more of a personality.**

**Remember to review; I thrive on _every single_ little note you leave. They truly make my day. **

**Yours truly,**

**Tantalize**


End file.
